Restarting
by KAAYms
Summary: Broken Phone, Dead mom, Break Down in the middle of dinner, Intruder, Tree, Tackled.    Confused much ?   Just read. :
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOOOOOO :) waassaaaaaap ? :)**

**Okaay well, I had this idea that has been forming in m head for quite some time now.. Well actually it was two ideas for two different stories that I decided too mash up together to make it more interesting ..**

**I know alot of people dont like the idea of Eli/OC .. But believe me I tried to make it work but I just thought that Clare would be COMPLETELY out of character .. So yeaah . **

**OMG OMG OMG OMG ! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE BRAND NEW PROMO ? I HAD A HEART ATTACK ! I JUST WISH ECLARE WILL LAST . :( AND HOW CAN FIONA DO THAT TO ADAM ? LIKE OMFG . All that to say : I CANT WAAAIIT FOR FEB 11 ANY LONNGEERR ! IT'S KILLING MEEEEE ! Leave a comment on what ou think will happen :)**

**disclaimer : I do not own degrassi .**

**Oh yeah . Just to make things clear, this happens at the very begining of summer vacay . And Alex in this story is not the Alex from degrassi ... It's a completely different and made up character .. :) **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Relief is all I felt as the car came to a stop .

I'm probably not _happy , _but I feel better.

We were in front of a beautful house. It wasnt huge but it wasnt small .. It's was the perfect size.

Caroline helped me take my bags out of the trunk and I started walking towards the front door. One step at a time, and it seemed like an eternity. My hands were shaking, seeing how nervous I was. And let me tell you something; MY HANDS NEVER TREMBLE. Even when I was in front of a crowd my hands wouldnt tremble. I would be so nervous just standing in front of a class and talking. Nervous not because I was shy, but because i think it's the most awkward position you can ever get it. No the second. The most awkward was on your birthday when people are singing happy birthday to you. All that to say, I WAS EXTREMELY NERVOUS, I felt like fainting.

Before I reached the porch, the door swung open with a man and a woman. The man had a huge smile across his face and the woman had her arms wide open with a smile that stretch from each ear. I smiled and hugged her, and shook hands with the man.

"Hello Alexandra, nice to meet you! I'm Jane and this is Martin welcome to our home ! We have been waiting " the woman said, stepping aside to let me in while the man supposedly named Martin took my bags and went up the stairs.

I looked back at Caroline, my social worker, and hugged her good by whispering "thank you" before she walked back to the cab.

"So Alexandra .."

"Call me Alex" I said with a shy smile, cutting her off.

"Okay then , Alex , I'll give you a tour of the house" she stated walking past me.

I fallowed her into the living room. It was very cozy. The walls were white with a flower painting on top of the fireplace. The couch was a cream color with lavender colored couch pillows. The floor was hardwood but a soft white fuzzy carpet sat in the middle of the room with the couches around it and a glass coffee table on top of it. On top of the coffee table sat a vase full of lilacs.

I thinks you get the point, Jane had very good taste when it came to decorating.

The rest of the house matched the very home-y warm feeling to the one of the living room. Each one as well decorated as the others.

We got upstairs and Jane stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room"she stated.

She opened the door and revealed an empty room.

I mean EMPTY . No furniture, no paint , no nothing.

I stared up at her with confused eyes.

"We didnt know what you're taste was so we didnt decorate your room. We'll go furniture and paint shopping later on today to pick out what you like. Besides, it's your room and we wanted it to reflect you. In the meantime, you'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom" a little smile placed on her lips.

I smiled and noded. How nice can these people be ? I took one last glance at the room and smiled when I saw a balcony. The smile became even bigger when I saw the tree standing next to the balcony. I wasnt going anything bad for the first few weeks. I just hoped I would be able to keep that promise. But as long as nothing happens that would piss me off, I think I would achieve my goal.

After the tour, we went back to the dining room where Martin was already sitting. We had lunch and just got to know each other. They didnt ask me anything personal , and I was relieved that they didnt. It was nice. They were just genuine nice people. They asked about my trip to get here, seeing how not from Ontario ..

After lunch Jane and I went to the BRICK to pick out a a bed. We were looking at different types of beds and I saw that Jane looked at a Canopy bed with googly eyes so i picked it out. We took the set that came with it. Afterwards, we went to a hardware store to pick out some paint, I chose hot pink of course. We also went to HomeSense to get some decorations. I got a small white furry/fuzzy white carpet, white curtains,a cool lamp, a black desk, a pink rolling desk chair, a huge painting of Marilyn Munroe and other cool stuff. By the time we got back, I was exhausted. I went straight to take a shower and off to bed not wanting dinner.

I woke up gasping for air.

I had a nightmare.

Though I dont know if I really can call it a nightmare..

* * *

**End of chapter one. I know , I know .. : BORIIIINNG ! but i promis, drama will eventually come .. This chapter was just to put everthing in place .. :) **

**I'm really exited to write the next chapter .. Alex is going to meet Eli :D**

**So please review for next chapter .. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two. **

**disclaimer: I do not own degrassi ...**

* * *

Why?

Why now?

After all these months, why was she coming back?

Not to be rude, I love my mother. But why is it only after 6 months that she's now haunting me?

After she passed away, I never thought of her. I shut her out if you prefer to put it like that. I know that it seems like the most stupid thing to ever do, but I just didn't want to be hurt. To look hurt, to look vulnerable.

I have this rule to never be too close to anybody. To never let somebody see how hurt you are. Letting people in is like giving them permission to hurt you. And I refuse to be hurt or to be vulnerable. EVER.

I never even shed ONE tear when after my mom died in the fire. Not because I was happy she died , but because I just felt so hurt, so empty, incapable of living. Incapable of feeling.

I think that's when I really started abusing cigarettes and alcohol.

I smoke and drank before she died, but never as much as after.

I don't know anybody here, and well school is out seeing how it was summer vacation.. And I'm not really to make friends anywhere. Not because I was antisocial, but because VERY awkward. I would walk up and introduce myself to a random person, but after the whole "Hey my name is Alex, I'm new here.. What you name?", it was SILENT.

So I didn't really have friends to goof around with and party and just get wasted.

But after all, I was the one who decided to move out of Alberta and I decided to move to a place I've never been before, but that wasn't too far, and so Toronto was my choice.

I'm just glad that got the opportunity to just restart my life, after all the drama with my mom's death and the custody battle with my dad and all.. Starting fresh was exiting.

_**One week later**_

I went for a walk after a whole week of staying indoors. I just couldn't take it anymore. I worked on my room all week and it was finally done. I loved it.

I started heading home when it turned 5:30, seeing how Jade and Martin wanted me home before 6:00 because we were heading to dinner at a neighbor's house. Jade wanted to introduce me to their sons, so that way I would have a few friends when school came around.

As I was walking, somebody bumped into me by the back. I dropped my phone and I just stood there in disbelief with my eyes wide open and my jaw hitting the floor. I ran up to my phone and saw the screen all cracked and my phone wouldn't open.

For me, it was the end of the world. Being a teenage girl, my world revolved around texting, and talking on the phone. I turned around in fury, my eyes as menacing as it gets.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! Very sorry!" The guy said.

He was average height with dark brown hair. I couldn't help but notice the black ensemble he was wearing. His friends were standing a few feet behind him with the hand covering their mouths.

"Here you can have mine!" he said reaching in his pocket and handing me his phone.

"No it's fine." I said, with A LOT of attitude. I turned back around and continued walking, hearing his friends laughing in the background. I was extremely mEven though ad, I didn't take his phone because it didn't seem right…

In my mind, I'm SCEAMING. I can't do this anymore. I know I promised that I wouldn't, but smoking relaxes me... And right now, I needed to cool down. So it's decided. I'll sneak out tonight.

I finally reached back home and said hello to Jane and Martin who were sitting on the porch both reading.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day? Where did you go?" asked Jane.

"Oh it was boring… I just went for a long walk around the neighborhood to look around.."

"Did you make any friends?" hope coming out of her facial expression.

"No… Not exactly. Instead my phone broke." I replied with a hint of sadness, seeing how disappointed Jane was because she hated to see me so lonely.

"That's fine. We'll get you a new one. Go upstairs and get ready, we are leaving for dinner at the Goldsworthy residence in half an hour."

I nodded and entered the house. I went up to my room and opened my closet. I decided that I was going to wear a floral printed floral skirt with a with V-neck and white ballerina flats. I decided to change my boring straight hair by curling it. I applied a little eyeliner and some lip gloss and by the time I was done, Martin and Jane were calling me to leave.

We walked to the house next door.

While observing the house I saw the tree that led to my balcony was planted in their backyard. Meaning the I would have to either jump from a few branches lower to the branch that was on my balcony or get down in their yard. I had to think this through before tonight.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. To my surprise, we were already in front of their house. A boy that looked in his early 20 answered the door. He smiled and stepped aside letting us in.

"Mom ! They're here" he yelled and a woman an man came in with smiles across her face.

"Welcome! You must be Alex!" This is my son Michael, and his twin brother Spencer …" she said trailing of looking around as if she was looking for something.

"Michael, go call your brother and tell him to get down here."

Michael nodded and went up the stairs. We went inside the dining room where everything was already set. I sat down between Jane and Martin.

"So Alex, how old are you?" Mrs. Goldsworthy asked.

"15" I smiled.

"Oh ! Eli is only two years older. There he is now"

Michael walked in with Eli behind him.

That's when it hit me.

It was him! The boy who broke my cell phone!

My eyes widened.

He walked up to his mom kissing her on the cheek , She smiled with love in her eyes.

**_That's when it happened._**

I started tearing up.

**REALLY?** _Out of the whole 6 months, now is the time I couldn't control my tears?_

I got up and excused myself and ran out of the house, tears rolling down my face.

I just ran home. Sprinted to my room, locked the door, sat and the floor and **_just cried._**

* * *

**What did you guys think ?**

** Bad, not too bad .. **

**review :) **

**thanks for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okaay well .. Here's chapter 3.**

**To munro-lover-punkin: I know that's what makes the most sense, but the previews are most of the time not what they seem to be...EX : Jenna . When we all thought she was going to give birth. But she didnt ... But I still think that it has alot to do with that .. So high five for thinking alike ! :D **

**Oh another thing .. Is it just me.. But in the new preview, when we see the scene where Eli is in Morty and says to Clare over the phone that she broke her promise and we hear breaks .. Is it possible that they're not from the same scene ? I'm talking about the other preview where Eli was in the passenger seat and they were going to crash into someone .. I think that's the scene where the sound of breaks come from ... **

**Enough said . Enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own degrassi .**

_**

* * *

****ALEX POV**_

A thousand emotions were running through my body, two of them being happiness and frustration.

Happiness because for once, in what seemed to be a lifetime, I actually felt something, and frustration, because this outburst happened in the worst time possible.

I was crying for 15 minutes until I heard the front door open and a knock on my bedroom door.

"Alex? It's Michael. Please let me in."

I didn't answer.

"Alex, please let me in. In times like these you need somebody to talk to."

"I don't want to talk" I said in between sobs.

"Okay then, we don't even need to talk right now. I'll just sit there with you and try to comfort you as much as I can without saying a word."

I thought about it for a minute and finally stood up, fixed my hair and running makeup, and opened the door.

He walked in closing the door behind him and sat Indian style, on the floor, across from me. I was sitting my knees brought to my chest and my arms around my legs as if my arms were holding my body up together.

I didn't continue to cry when I let him in, because I didn't want him to see me vulnerable. So I just sat there staring at the floor feeling his eyes on me with concern.

After 10 minutes he finally spoke up.

"Ummm … We were going to have dinner before you ran off… Are you hungry? We can order Chinese takeout if you want..." He asked hesitantly not knowing if know is a good time to talk or not.

I just nodded. He took out his phone and called a Chinese restaurant and named a bunch of food. After he was done he put his phone away and we went back to just sitting in silence.

After 30 minutes, somebody rang the doorbell. Michael ran downstairs and came back a few minutes later with 2 plastic bags full of food cartons.

We ate in silence for a while before he broke it.

"Okay, I know that you are very upset right now but I just cant it anymore. The silence is killing me."

I just smiled and nodded meaning for him to go on.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you run off?"

"It's a long story…"

"Really? Are you sure? Because well Eli told us the story, and it wasn't long at all."

I just looked at him with confused eyes.

"Well he confessed and said that earlier on today he bumped into you causing you to drop your phone, and well seeing him again reminded you of the broken phone and made you really upset, making you cry. " He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And Eli feels really bad by the way. He was going to come over and talk to you, but he was scared it would make you more upset so I came instead."

I started laughing uncontrollably.

I stopped after my stomach started hurting me.

He just sat there with confused eyes.

"NO ! HAHAHAHA! It's not because he broke my phone. Yes I was mad that it broke, but I wouldn't _CRY_ over it."

I started to laugh again and he joined me.

"Then why did you leave" he asked a feeling awkward again

"Oh nothing…" I said, hoping he would take a hint that I wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

He got the point, and just as I did, felt the awkward tension in the air. So he decided to lighten the mood and said:

"Boy can my brother be so lost in life sometimes!"

And with those words we started laughing again.

We conitnued conversating while eating.

We talked for a long time.

Michael was very easy to get along with.

I already saw him as a big brother and I only knew him for a day. More like an afternoon.

Jade and Martin came back home around 9 o'clock and Michael left not too long after.

When it was 10 o'clock, I change into some large basketball shorts,one of my guy friends gave me in memory of him before I moved here to Ontario, and a tank top.

I went downstairs to watch some TV. And 20 past 10:00, Martin announced that he and Jane were going to bed.

I told then good night and continued watching TV.

A _Keeping up with the Kardashians _marathon was on, and I love that show so I watched it until they started replaying the episodes from the beginning.

It was finally 1:30 when I decided it would be safe enough to sneak out.

I went to my room without making any noise and put on a huge hoodie on.

I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and lighter and shoved them in the pocket of my hoodie. I also took my IPod and put in on full volume, listening to Eminem's song, _You're Never Over_

I opened the balcony door and climbed down the tree.

I decided to go down from the Goldsworthy backyard because Jane and Martin's room was right under mine and the noise would have woken them up. And to make matters worse, they had a movement detector so I knew I couldn't go from down there.

I jumped down the tree into the next door backyard and started walking towards the street.

_**ELI POV**_

My friends and I were hanging out in my backyard, sitting down and fooling around. That's when Drew shot his head up and so did Adam and Fitz.

I looked up to see what they were looking at and saw a boy coming out of the neighbor's house and climbing down the tree and landed in my backyard.

I'm guessing he didn't hear or see us, since it was dark out and I part of his headphones were showing.

"DUDE! TRESPASSER!" Adam said yelling in a whispering.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Drew.

"Isn't it obvious? You chase after him and tackle him down!" Fitz said.

So that's what I did.

I saw that he was walking towards the street and he was walking pretty fast, so I sprinted and tackled him down to the ground with all the strength I had in me since I had an adrenaline rush.

After all, it's not everyday that you get the oppurtunity to catch your neighbours robber...

* * *

**Well .. What did you think ? **

**Good bad ? **

**Dont forget to Review ! :) And include what you the preview of _IN TOO DEEP._**


	4. Chapter 4

**EEEYYYOOO :)**

**Whaat's pooppin'? HAHAHA Jks. I actually hate when people say that. **

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE MUCH PROMO! THE ECLARE HUG 3 So cuuute :)**

**Here's chapter 4. :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Alex POV**_

I was walking towards the street when, all of a sudden, POOOOW!

I was on the floor.

I felt somebody hit my side so I figured that I got tackled. And _**IT HURT LIKE HELL**_!

"What the fuck?" I mumbled. I was in too much pain to scream.

Even with the person on top of me, I didn't get a look at his face.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I finally yelled.

He got off of me and helped me up.

That's when I realized who it was.

I know that I told Michael that Eli wasn't the reason that I was crying, but I never said that I still wasn't mad at him for breaking my phone. Now, I was_ furious_

"DO NOT TRY TO MOVE! If you even just_ TRY_ to run off, I will call the cops and keep you down. 4 against one. Remember that." He said pointing at 3 of his friends. They were the same ones that he was with when he broke my phone.

"Are you fucking serious? Coming from you?" I scoffed.

"What, my phone wasn't enough? You need to break my face too?" I told him rudely.

His eyes were now wide open and he pulled down my hood.

"SHIT!"

" I'm sooo sorry…" he looked so embarrassed.

"It's fine." I replied with attitude.

I was going to walk off, but as soon as I put pressure on my left foot, nearly fell to the ground, but luckily Eli caught me.

"OWW! FUUUCK!"

"YO ADAM! BRING A CHAIR HERE NOW! HURRY!" He yelled out, holding me up.

Not even 30 seconds later a short brunet, wearing very baggy clothes ran over with a chair. Eli placed me on the chair. I put my leg up so that my legs formed the number 4, and I was rubbing my ankle.

By now all of his friends ran up to Eli and me, and were in a circle around me.

"Here let me see it" Eli said with worried eyes. I was guessing he felt pretty guilty. I mean it's not every day where you break a girl's phone and tackle her down injuring her.

"No it's fine" I replied with a hand up, meaning for him not to approach. I just gave him the stink eye.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today… I feel really bad for everything I did to you today, I just want to help."

I could tell that he really truly felt extremely sorry for me, and I kind of felt bad that I was being such a bitch to him. So I put my foot down on the ground and he kneelt to look at it.

"Do you mind?" he asked while taking off my Jordan's. I shook my head.

He held my foot up really gently.

"Does this hurt?" lifting up my big toe, I shook my head once again.

"How about this?" applying a little pressure on my heel, as if he was pushing it in my ankle very gently.

"AAAAAHH!" I scram.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHH!"

"I know it really hurts but my parents are sleeping, and I'm guessing that Jane and Martin are too, we will _both_ be busted if anybody wakes up."

I nodded my head.

"I know what to do." One of his friends stated.

"HUH?" Eli asked bringing his eyebrows together.

"Well you see this happens all the time during football, seeing how we tackle a lot."

"She'll be up and ready in no time!"

I was I little nervous because the boys around me seemed to know what he was going to do and their eyes widened.

Eli stood up to give him some space.

"Be gentle Drew" Eli mumbled hoping I didn't hear but I did. **LOUD AND CLEAR.**

"EUUUUH… What is he going to do?" looking up at Eli my eyes wide open, scared to death.

He came and stood up next to me and reached out for my hand.

"Just take it, and squeeze my hand if it hurts. Just _please_ don't scream" He was literally pleading for me to keep my mouth shut.

I just nodded and took his hand.

Drew kneeled down and took my foot in his hand. I closed my eyes as he counted to three. At every number, I squeezed Eli's hand tighter. And then, at 3 I heard and felt my foot crack. I squeezed Eli's hand so tight he groaned.

Drew stood back up with a smile and I let go of Eli hand.

I stood up and started to walk. To my surprise, my foot felt fine.

"Thanks a lot!" I looked at all the boys with a smile.

"No problem"

"I better get going… see you guys around."

"Where are you going at this time? Alone?"

"Euuuh…"

Crap. What do I say?

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm so busted.

"For a walk." I said with uncertainty.

"Mind if we join?"

"No it's fine, thanks. I think I bothered you guys enough tonight." I really didn't want them to come, and I added that last part so that they wouldn't grow suspicious.

"No. We insist. We wouldn't want to be the last ones to have seen you after you get kidnapped." Adam said.

"PFFF! I'm not going to get kidnapped"

"I don't know where you are from, but over here, you can't just walk around at 2 in the morning alone. Being a girl and all…" The other boy said. He hasn't said one thing since I got here. He was taller than the others and had short brown hair. He was so tall that I found him a bit intimidating.

"Where were you planning on walking to?" Eli asked, looking straight into my eyes as if he knew I was hiding something.

"I had nowhere in mind. I'm probably just going to walk around the block."

"Why don't you just hang with us?" Drew asked.

Crap.

I knew they weren't going to let me leave. I guess my plan is ruined. I'll just go tomorrow night. I kind of felt like I owed them for fixing my foot, because let me tell you, I had no idea how I was going to go back up that tree with my foot hurting me.

"Sure..."

We went to go sit at the picnic table.

It was really awkward at first. Nobody said anything until Adam spoke up.

"What school are you going to go to when school starts again?"

"I forgot the name of the school, but I know it's not too far from here."

"Well there's only one school close to here, and it's Degrassi" Fitz said.

"We all go there" Adam said with a grin on his face.

I smiled back. I was actually happy that I was going to know at least a few people.

We talked for a really long time and I got along really well with Adam, Drew and Fitz. Eli, on the other hand, was more distant. He didn't speak much. He would just laugh and say a few things here and there.

I kind of figured that it might be because he thought that the reason I stormed out of his house was because he broke my phone. So I just had to break the ice.

"Eli, I'm not mad or upset that you broke my phone. So can you please stop being so quite? It's actually quite creepy."

Everybody started laughing.

"You sure?"

"Yes. You really need to push my buttons for me to hold a grudge on you, and trust me, you haven't. You're not even close."

He smirked.

It was the first time I saw his smirk, and it was _breathtaking._

"So, Alex… Do you have a boyfriend?" Drew asked blushing.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Before I tell you, I want all of you to keep in mind that everybody has their own points of views and nobody is actually wrong when it comes to opinions."

They nodded.

"Well, I don't believe in teenage love, or puppy love, or whatever you want to call it."

Their eyes widened as if I was speaking in Chinese.

"Why don't you believe in it?" Adam asked.

"I just think it's naïve and stupid. Like, it's not as if we are ACTUALLY going to spend the rest of our lives with one person at the age of 15-16-17. It's just a waste of time." I stopped there not wanting to bore them.

"I don't get it. Explain." Drew said.

"Okay, let's put it this way. Do you really truly think that a 16 year old _**TEENAGE**_ boy would want to spend the rest of their life tied down to **one** girl? NO ."

"Teenage love is just another opportunity that you're giving out for somebody to hurt you."

They just nodded their heads.

"No offence Alex, but you sound like my grandmother." Eli said with his beautiful smirk on his face.

I stuck out my tongue at him and everybody started laughing again.

We talked and laughed for the longest time. Drew, Adam and Fitz were all sleeping over at Eli's house so they didn't have a curfew. Time flew by so fast and before we knew it, it was already sunrise, so I decided that it would be time to get back home. They watched me climb up the tree and into my room. I waved from my window and they went into the Goldsworthy resident.

I changed straight into my PJ's and lay in my bed.

I must admit I was kind of mad that my plans were ruined but it wasn't that bad seeing how I had a distraction to my craving. But, even though I was distracted, there was no doubt about it that I was going tomorrow night.

Note to self: Before sneaking out,_** ALWAYS**_ make sure _nobody _is in their backyard_._

* * *

**Well this chapter ened up being boring... Sorry .. XD**

**HAHA Well dont forget to review :D **


	5. Chapter 5

OKay well i didnt go to school today , so I decided to write...

Here's chapter 5 :D

11 more days :D AAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Can't wait :D

**Disclaimer : I do not own degrassi . **

* * *

It has been a week since I got caught by Eli Goldsworthy and his friends when a sneaked out. Since then, I've been sneaking out every night. Well technically morning.

I was just lying in the hammock in the backyard. I lay here every day of the week. It was my routine.

Every day, Jane and Martin would come in my room at 7o'clock to warn me that they are leaving for work. I wouldn't actually get up until 10 o'clock though. After that, I would take a shower, get dressed, go downstairs for some breakfast, watch TV while on the internet, and by about 1:30 I would get bored, and head to the backyard to lie in the hammock. And every day I would see the Goldsworthy brothers through the fence fooling around in their pool with their friends.

I didn't do anything while in the hammock. I would usually just sit there and listen to music until I fell asleep.

I always woke up to the sound of a car in the front of the house and I would run inside and pretend like I was having fun on my computer.

I knew if they knew I would just sit there for hours doing nothing, they would worry and send me to talk to a psychologist.

Today was just like another day. I got ready and went downstairs for a bowl of cereal, and went into the living area and turned on the television. After an hour, like on cue, I got bored and headed to the backyard. I listened to my I-pod and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

I woke to something hitting my head **VERY HARD.**

I groaned looking around to see a frisbee on the ground next to me. I rolled my eyes, grabbed it and went next door straight into their backyard. As soon as I walked in, Michael noticed me.

"HEEEEY LEXIEE!" a huge smile on his face.

"Hey" I waved the frisbee.

Eli jumped out of the pool and ran up to me.

"Sorry that was me…"

"I think I'm going to have to ask for a restraining order against you Goldsworthy." I giggled.

He just stared at me, not thinking it was funny at all, making the moment very awkward. He suddenly lifted his hand and touched my forehead with his thumb gently. I flinched. I didn't notice that the Frisbee left a cut. Michael had ran up to us by now and looked at my face with worried eyes.

"Come in let us clean it" Michael said pulling my arm.

"No it's fine… It doesn't even hurt."

Eli lifted an eyebrow with an amused look on his face and touched my bruise, making me groan.

They both laughed and led me into their house. We went into their living room and Eli sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside him, and I sat next to him. Michael came back with a first aid kit, making me giggle. They both scrunched their eyebrows together looking at me.

"I'm guessing I'm not the first one Eli has assaulted."

Michael and Eli laughed in unison.

After my cut was cleaned we all walked up to the backyard, and I made my way back to the entrance.

"Aren't you staying?" Adam asked. I didn't even realize he was there.

I looked around and saw Drew, Adam, Fitz, all three Goldsworthy brothers, another boy i didnt know and a bunch of girls I didn't know.

"Ummm… I'd love to, but I can't"

They nodded and I left.

I walked back to my backyard and lay back down in the hammock. After a few hours, I heard a car pull up in the driveway, so I made my way into the house and sat in the living room turning on the tv.

I heard the door shut.

"Hey sweetie we're back"

"hey…."

Jane was about to say something, but she was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Oh! Hello Michael! "

"Hello Jane... is Alex here?" with that I walked over to the door and Jane stood a few steps behind me.

"Hey"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us now that Jane and Martin are home." He says and looks passed me.

"Jane, can Alex come hang by our place?"

"Of course!"

I smiled a fake smile and put my shoes on and we went to his house. I really didn't want to be there, because even though I know half the people there, they were other people. Girls to be exact. And let's just say that I prefer being friends with guys just because it's less drama.

We walked down to his basement and everybody was talking and laughing until a stepped in, and awkwardness filled the air.

"Hey guys! This is Alex…"

"Oh we met her already …" Adam explained.

"OH? When?"

"When she sn….."

"We met her when I knocked her over braking her phone!" Eli interrupted, glaring at Adam who was now looking down at the ground, until a very pretty girl with curly brown hair got up and sat on his lap, lifting up his chin.

We watched a movie, and it gave me the opportunity to see the relationships in the group. It appeared that the short Indian girl was with Drew, the blond preppy girl was with KC, the only boy I havnt met before in the group and well The curly haired brunette was with Adam. I got their names; Alli, Jenna and Fiona, but I just didn't know which name went with which person.

Eli sat alone and so did Fitz. Though I must say Eli looked disturbed. As if something was wrong. I stared at him, trying to figure it out, but was interrupted in thought,by Michael's voice.

"His girl is out of town for the summer…"

"Oh…. He looks uncomfortable…"

"Yeah… he misses Bianca a lot"

I just nodded with a pity look on my face. Michael chuckled.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

I was walking around, inhaling the extremely calming nicotine in my body. I didn't realize it until now, but this was my third in a row. It's currently 1:30 am, and I don't really have a problem with walking alone. I think it's because this neighborhood seems so calm, so safe compared to my old neighborhood. Well you see, there are a lot of drugs in my old neighborhood. It was very common to walk around the neighborhood and see people smoking a joint in front of their buildings in the middle of the day.

I decided to go to the park so I turned on the corner of the street, and saw a group of guys.

"Hey!" A tall, jock looking, boy called out walking towards me.

"Do you have another cig?"

I nodded and took out my pack from my pocket and looked behind him. One of his friends was walking towards us.

**FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! I'm in sooo much shit !**

"Tell your friend not to come here" I blurted out in panic.

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Okay…"

"Michael! Don't come! Stay there!"

* * *

SO ?

OKay well... i know there's not alot of fluff right now .. But it's coming soon...

Dont foget to review :)


End file.
